The Ice Queen and the Snowman
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Olaf and Elsa cannot sleep, so what do they do while they're still up? The answer surprises Elsa as Olaf brings up a very... interesting topic. Slight heartwarming moments.


All right, time for a brand new one-shot, this time a request for BenJJedi on Deviantart, who wanted a Frozen one-shot featuring Elsa and Olaf! Let's get started on this, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a late night in the land of Arendalle as most of the guards in the castle and the villagers that lived in the village had turned in for the night. Deep in the castle, both Anna and Kristoff had already fallen asleep somewhere in a different room, and Sven had fallen asleep in the stables. In fact, the only person who was still up at this hour was the ice queen herself, Elsa, and, unknown to her, a surprising guest that had visited her quarters.

"Olaf!" Elsa gasped as she noted the snowman opening the door and walking inside as he looked around.

"Wow, so this is what your quarters look like, huh? Weird, Anna described them as a lot more... decorative." The snowman paused as he sat down, thinking, the storm cloud hovering over him.

"Olaf, what are you doing up so late?" Elsa asked as she got up from her chair and walked over to the snowman.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I couldn't sleep." Olaf sighed as he looked up. "Why are you up so late?"

"Oh, that..." Elsa paused as she looked over to her desk, which was filled with important documents. "I don't know if you'd be interested in politics, Olaf."

"Try me." Olaf gave a grin. "I can take anything."

The ice queen paused as she tapped her fingers. "Well... when you consider making an alliance with the Kingdom of Corona, and trying to make sure all goods go directly to Agrabah, then you have to talk a peace treaty towards the sleepy kingdom of-"

Olaf paused as his mouth dropped, his snowy mind not processing any of that as he interrupted her. "No, no, you're right. It's a bit too complicated for even me to understand..."

"I'm sorry, Olaf, if you want me to help you with something, I don't know if..." Elsa started before Olaf interrupted.

"Help? Oh no, I don't need help with anything. That's just silly!" Olaf gave a laugh before pausing. "Oh wait. Maybe I do need help with something."

"Whatever it is, can't you get Anna up?" Elsa asked, cocking her head in concern.

"I would, but she seems to be peaceful sleeping, and you're the only person still up. Please, help me with my problem?" Olaf widened his eyes cutely.

Elsa looked down at the tiny snowman as she rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, you act like a little kid when you do that... just don't make this a common occurrence every night, okay?"

"Sure!" Olaf smiled. "Oh, oh, can we go downstairs, please? Maybe we can drink some hot chocolate by the fire, sing a few songs..."

Elsa gave a laugh as she picked the snowman up. "Maybe if we have time. Kitchen?"

"Yes, please." Olaf gave a smile as Elsa carried the snowman out of her room and started going downstairs.

* * *

Even though all the royal cooks had turned in for the night, even Elsa knew how to make a snow cone... in Olaf's case, a literal one as she used her ice powers to put in some snow in a little paper wrapper before giving it to the snowman, who accepted it with glee.

"Thank you." Olaf grinned as he started to eat the snow off the cone.

Elsa grinned as she sat down next to the snowman as she asked, "So, what was your problem, Olaf?"

Olaf was about to take another bite of his snow cone when he stopped. "Problem?"

"Yes, you know, the problem you were having just a few moments ago? We were just talking about it." Elsa said in amusement.

The snowman blinked as he put his twiggy hand on his chin, trying to think about what he was going to say. After a few minutes of 'ahs' and 'ums', Elsa couldn't help but shake her head as she was about to get up. "Good night, Olaf."

"No, no, no wait!" Olaf said in worry as Elsa stopped. "I just remembered what I was going to say!"

"Oh?" Elsa asked as she sat down next to the snowman. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well... I was wondering if you can tell me about the birds and the bees..." Olaf asked innocently.

This statement threw Elsa for a loop as she jumped. "Uh, I'm sorry?"

"Well, I hear some of the local children talking about birds and bees, and I never quite got the picture about it. I was wondering if you knew something about it. I know they have to do with spring, but why?" Olaf cocked his head. "That's what I don't get?"

The ice queen blinked a few times... before giggling a little. "Olaf, you're a very silly snowman... and so naïve you are."

"Yeah, that's me. Naïve." Olaf gave a laugh, before pausing. "I honestly don't know what we're laughing about."

"Oh, Olaf..." Elsa smiled as she sat down on a chair and picked up the small snowman, before putting it on her lap. "There's a lot about this world that... you don't even know about... but there are some things that sometimes, you are better off not knowing."

"What's so bad about birds and bees?" Olaf raised an eyebrow in concern. "Is it a bad thing?"

"Well... no, it's not entirely bad..." Elsa tried to assure the snowman. "It's... well, how do I put it... it's a lot complicated than it looks. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure a lot of people your... size are curious to know about what... birds and bees are like."

"Well, from what I know about them, birds can fly, and bees make honey." Olaf said simply.

"You're thinking about literal birds and bees." Elsa laughed a little, before frowning. "The explanation is actually a little more... complex than that. When they say 'birds and bees', they sort of allude to... creation."

"Creation?" Olaf asked as his eyes went wide in curiosity. "Creation of what?"

"Well... of people, of animals, of plants..." Elsa started as she paused for a moment.

The snowman paused as he looked confused... before his eyes widened. "...of me?"

"Well... technically speaking, yes." Elsa paused.

"So... people, animals and plants are created by you waving your arms around..." Olaf paused as he looked at Elsa strangely.

The blonde haired girl couldn't help but laugh as she said, "No, I just created you by waving my arms around. People, plants and animals are created by... other means. It's a lot more complicated."

"Then let's talk about my creation, then!" Olaf fluttered his eyes cutely. "Tell me about how I came to be, pwease?"

Elsa laughed. "Well, gosh, Olaf, you should already know that."

"I know, but I want to hear it from you." Olaf smiled as he looked up at Elsa.

The ice queen paused... before sighing. "All right, all right, you tied me to a corner..."

"I did?" Olaf gasped. "Oh my goodness, how did you get out of the ropes? I don't even remember tying you up..."

The snowman paused as he looked at the ice queen's unamused face, before his eyes widened. "Oh, I see. You were using another metaphor. You know I take these things seriously, Elsa!"

"I know, I know. Now settle down and listen close to the tale." Elsa grinned as Olaf kept silent. "As you may already know, my sister and I not only got along great, but we were wonderful siblings. Then I almost killed her and I had to be isolated from her for years as not to hurt her or anyone else. My parents were the ones who made that decision, mind you."

"Right." Olaf said.

"For years, I was afraid of my power, so I had to conceal them by hiding my hands underneath some gloves that would prevent me from using my powers." Elsa sighed. "Unfortunately, that in turn separated me and Anna, but you already know that story. Let's just say that, after a little tiff involving Anna having a crush on that... that jerk, my powers got revealed to the world and ran away from home. In hindsight, it was a poor decision, but I heard people calling me monster and all, and I knew I had to run away. As I traversed the mountains, I realized that I wanted this... I wanted to be free from responsibility, from being under the thumb of pressure. So, I took the gloves off and created anything I wanted, even a giant castle. But in the process of making things with ice and snow... I inadvertently created you, Olaf... the same snowman that my sister and I always built whenever we were playing together and all that..."

Elsa gave a happy sigh as she continued, Olaf watching with wide-eyed interest. "I never realized it at the time, but you were one of my proudest creations yet. Sure, Marshmallow may be my biggest creation, but you were the first one I made, because... because you remind me of simpler times... times that, even now, I'm reconnecting and sharing with my sister."

"Wow..." Olaf looked up to Elsa as he paused. "So, wait... if you created me... does that mean I'm your son, and that Marshmallow is my big younger brother?"

Elsa blinked twice in confusion, before her eyes twinkled. She gave a giggle as she said, "If you want to think that... sure."

"Sweet! I have a brother!" Olaf raised his twiggy arms in excitement.

Elsa could only laugh. "Olaf..."

"Oh yeah, and you're also my mom." Olaf gave a small chuckle.

"Olaf, come on, I'm more than just your mother..." Elsa laughed. "Sure, I created you, and yes, while I am qualified to be your... mother, in a way, you are way more than who you think you are. After all, who else do I know who would willingly help Anna get cured?"

Olaf gave a smile as he started to get up, not paying attention to what Elsa is saying. "Oh, oh, I bet Anna is my aunt! Auntie Anna! Auntie Anna. Oh, hey, that almost rhymes... I think. I'm not so good with rhymes to be honest..."

The snowman then started to yawn a little as he said, "Maybe I'll think more about it in the morning. Thanks Mom. You really... ugh... taught me plenty today..."

With that, the snowman started to wander off, presumably to his own bedroom to turn in for the night. Elsa could only watch as she gave a small grin, shaking her head.

"Oh, Olaf..." Elsa sighed as she got up, intending to head back to her bedroom to finish up the work she needed to finish by tonight. As she climbed up the stairs though, her mind was focused less on work and more on Olaf, toying with the idea that being a mom figure to Olaf wouldn't be a bad idea. She gave a smile as she said to herself, "Maybe we can go have fun tomorrow... me, him and Anna... wouldn't that be funny... Auntie Anna... boy, am I going to tease Anna about that..."

The ice queen gave a slight chuckle as she continued heading upstairs, the night just as sleepy as it was quiet.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? I will be the first to admit, while this one-shot isn't much, I did try to convey a heartwarming moment between Olaf and Elsa here, and it did seem funny to have Olaf bringing up some certain topics and have Elsa explain as best as she could. But still, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very, wonderful day!


End file.
